


Out of the Woods

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bladder Control, Captivity, Fluff and Angst, I reject your cannon and substitute my own, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter doesn't feel so good, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Tony and Peter get kidnapped and make a quick escape but they are stuck walking through the woods for a couple of days and Peter really isn't a fan of having to pee outside but it's gonna happen.





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide how I feel about this one too be honest... I though, like I was really proud of it but now I'm all anxious about it because it's kind of outside my typical box. Meh...

They had been walking through the forested area for several hours. At least Tony thought it had been several hours. All of their technology had been stripped of them quickly after their capture leaving them unable to contact assistance or even figure out where the Hell they were. Peter, for the most part, seemed to be handling it all fairly well considering.

 

All in all their time as the two masked men's hostages had been fairly short-lived if you discounted the long dark ride in the back of the van to the Remote cabin they had escaped from. The men who had managed to corner Tony and Peter had to have been amateurs at best. The only reason they had even been able to overtake the two heroes is that Peter's secret identity was at risk and, quite frankly, Tony had gone with the men rather willingly just to protect his kid. 

 

They had been taking a simple walk from the tower to the restaurant on the corner when Peter had stopped to tie his shoe.  The ratty laces on his sneakers were always coming untied.  Tony had kept walking, leaving him behind by several strides, though he continued to talk to him.  Teasing him about buying him some of those 'cute light up shoes with the velcro' so he wasn't constantly waiting for the kid to tie them up over and over again.  When there was no snarky reply or even a whiney rendition of his name in response Tony froze and spun himself around so fast it would have made any other persons head spin.  Instead, the sight that awaited him made his heart drop and his stomach turn.

 

There were two masked me, each with a gun trained on a wide-eyed Peter.  The men spoke up the moment they had Tony's attention.  "That's right, you'll do as we say or your little buddy _Peter Parker_ here gets it.  Though I can't say what the appeal is, what is he your bastard son or something?. "

 

Tony was seeing red and Peter was looking at him pleadingly, begging him to give permission to just take the two bastards out but Tony shook his head.  They knew his _name_ , if Peter used his strength against them, they would also know his alter-ego.  So, for the moment he decided that they would just go with them with very little fight.  God knows there would be an entire team of Avengers not to mention a very scary Aunt looking for them.

 

Once in the cabin, they were left to their own devices, each tied to their own chair, down in what appeared to be a cellar. Tony immediately noticed that there were two small rectangular windows near the low ceiling. Removing the bags from their heads once they arrived was probably the captors first mistake if you didn't count the fact that they had captured Iron Man, to begin with.

 

After several minutes of silence, Tony turned to a very quiet Peter and asked him in a tone just above a whisper, "Do you hear them?"

 

"No, I, I actually think they left. I, uh, heard the car engine a few minutes ago and they said something about m-making good on the, uh, dr-drop off", Peter said with slight trepidation.

 

"So, more than likely we are here alone until the mastermind of this little shindig arrives. That explains why we weren't given any ultimatums or demands...the guys who brought us here were just hired hands", the man said. He could tell that the kid was terrified but he couldn't focus on that right now. Right now he needed to get them out. He attempted to break the bonds behind his back only to be met with resistance. The rope was too strong for his unarmored body. That left it to Peter. He knew the kid was up to the task though. "Pete, I need you to break through your ties and then loose mine. Once we're free we stack some of those crates and climb through those windows up there."

 

As Peter began to easily free himself of his bindings he hesitantly asked, "W-what if the windows are, are locked and they find out we, we tried to escape?"

 

"If the windows are locked you'll use your super strength to bust them open but whatever we do we need to do it fast... You've got the Kiddo.", the man added the last part as a way to try and comfort and encourage the kid from his distance.

 

It only took a matter of minutes for Peter to free both of them and begin to stack the crates in such a manner that they could climb up. The windows were indeed unlocked _._ That was mistake number two... or three, depending on how you were counting.

 

Knowing that once whoever was in charge of this operation arrived and found an empty cellar they would be searching for them, Tony had to make a decision.  Following the road was probably a bad idea.  Instead, he started heading into the woods in the direction that he heard water flowing.  He knew that following the flow of the stream would at least keep them from roaming in circles while hopefully keeping them away from the road that the captors would no doubt search along. Peter had followed him without question, then again, he always did.

 

That had all lead up to the situation they were in now.  In the middle of a forest, unable to connect to the outside world and a soon to be very quickly setting sun.  That being one of the things currently on Tony's mind.  It was spring and while the days were quite warm, the evening got pretty cool.  Too cool for a certain spiderling.  The second thing currently on his mind was his nagging bladder.   He knew that if he had to go badly enough for it to keep coming to the forefront of his mind that his kid must be damn near bursting.  Sure enough, a glance behind him showed the kid shuffling from foot to foot.  "Alright, Kiddo, I need to take a leak a _nd before you say anything_ I know you do too.  So here's--"

 

Peter immediately raised his voice over his mentor's words,  "--NO, no, I'm, uh, I'm okay right now. I, I don't really need to go _that_ badly.  I--"

 

"Oh no, Kid... The adult is talking.  This is where you zip it and listen.", the man interrupted.  "What's going to happen is, I'm going to go over there and take a piss.", he said pointing in the direction of some closely bunched trees.  "Then you're going to go do the same"  Knowing that getting his kid to do his business anywhere but a very private toilet was going to be a challenge, he hoped that by going first, it would put the kid more at ease with the idea.  "Alright, you stay put, I'll be right back.", he said, already heading towards the aforementioned cluster of trees.

 

Once mostly hidden from view, Tony opened his fly and began to relieve himself.  It took him a while, he had been putting it off for some time.  Yet, for as good as the release felt, there was also a bit of guilt, knowing that Peter was more than likely going to decline the opportunity to gain some relief of his own.  He didn't dwell on it too long, after all, he didn't need any distractions at the moment, especially easily resolved ones, like just taking a moment to pee. 

 

After thoroughly saturating the ground below him he zipped himself up and returned to where his protege was waiting.  "Your turn", Tony told Peter matter of factly. 

 

Peter, as expected declined, denying that he needed to go at all at this point.  Though, that was a lie.  He was actually extremely uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to be able to go behind the trees and empty his very full bladder as his mentor had.  Instead, he just slipped his hands into his pockets so he could discreetly hold himself when he needed to.  This action did not go unnoticed by Tony but there was literally nothing he could do about it.

 

Tony continued to lead them through the brush while trying keeping a close eye on the kid's situation.  The man soon spotted a rather large hill and an idea occurred to him but it very much depended on Peter's spider abilities and he wasn't sure what kind of state the kid was in at the moment.  "Pete, do you think you could climb one of those trees up there and see if you can spot some sort of civilization or shelter?"

 

Peter hesitated.  He knew it was a good idea and that his ability to stick to the tree was going to make it easy for him to get to the height required to see a fair distance in all directions.  He also knew that his body was so full of liquid that he was almost afraid he would lose it the second he began to climb.  On the other hand, he had just told the man that he didn't need to go at all, leaving him stuck between an uncomfortable lie and an uncomfortable climb. 

 

Once at the top of the hill, he opted to just scale the tree. Well, he scaled it as far up as he could before he had to start leaping from branch to branch, causing his bladder to jolt with each harsh movement.  At the top, he was quickly able to spot the cabin they had run from in the distance behind them.  To their immediate right was what looked like the road that they were trying to avoid.  Then, to what Peter had determined, by the setting sun, was the west he spotted some power lines leading to a small community of some sort.  Maybe a neighborhood.  It wasn't exactly close but the power lines would be a good guide.  With that information securely stored in his head, he gingerly began his dissent.

 

Once his feet hit the ground, Peter's hands went right back into his pockets, before studdering his way through what he had learned from his mission.

 

Tony was elated to hear that there signs of life in the distance.  That meant that they weren't going to have to wander around the woods aimlessly anymore.  They had a path, a plan.  He could _fix_ this.   However, as happy as he was to have a solid plan in place he was currently worried about his young charge.  The kid looked miserable.  He was sure the kid was hungry.  He was also certain that the teenager was currently holding an unhealthy amount of urine inside himself.  After some self-debate, he decided to try again to get his kid to give in and pee.  "Hey buddy, I know you said you didn't need to go, but I think it might be a good idea if you just _tried._   There are some bushes over there and I promise I won't look."  Then holding up two fingers he added, "Scouts honor"

 

Peter gave the man a half-hearted glare before stating that he knew for a fact that Tony had _never_ been a scout a day in his life.  Tony conceded that Peter was right, he hadn't, but that the sentiment was the same.  He wouldn't look.  He would turn his back until the kid said he was done.

 

To his credit, Peter did consider the idea then he swallowed hard before looking down at his shoes.  "Tony, you, you _know_ I can't"

 

Tony sighed.  He hated that the kid was even in this situation.  It was his fault really.  If he had never gotten close to the kid, to begin with, then Peter would have never been targeted at all.  But as it stood, it seems that it had been made clear to Stark's enemies that his young mentee was clearly a weak spot. 

 

Pulling himself from his thoughts he looked up at his fidgety kid with sad eyes before replying.  "I know, Bud, but let me know when you think _you can_ okay?  It's going to be getting pretty cool out and you don't want to be... you know... in... wet... pants.", the man stumbled through the last part, partially due to his own insecurities and partially because he knew it was going to embarrass Peter.  Private matters, like needing to use the bathroom were not comfortable subjects for the kid.  Any subjects that made the kid start to stutter were not comfortable subjects for Tony, so really neither one of them were going to win in this conversation.  

 

Peter blushed a bright shade of red.  "I,I will...  I,I mean, _I'll try._   To tell you, that is!  Not, not _that_.  N-not right now anyway.  I just, just--"

 

Tony held up his hands to stop the child's rambling.  "It's okay Kiddo, I just don't want you to be... _uncomfortable._   Yeah?"

 

"Yeah.", Peter answered, still looking at the ground. Even as they began descending the hill, Tony in the lead.

 

Having not wandered too far from the stream they had been following, Tony took a moment to inspect the quality of the water.  Scooping a bit up with his hands he saw very little sediment.  That was good.  Plus, it was flowing fairly quickly, meaning it wasn't even slightly stagnant so there was very little chance of it making them sick.  He took a moment to appreciate the drawn out survival course that Steve had made all of them sit through.  He hadn't even realized he had been paying that much attention to it up until today.  He would have to make a mental note to thank the man later... or not.  He would see how he felt once they were out of this mess.  Right now, he just wanted to quench his thirst and maybe fill some of the empty space in his belly.  He carefully scooped up several handfuls of water drinking them deeply before encouraging his protege to do the same.  When he saw the kid shake his head he had to intervein.  

 

"Kid, you can't just dehydrate yourself.  It's warm out here and your sweating.  You _need_ water.  It's not optional."  

 

Peter knew the man was right but that didn't make him feel any better about adding more liquid into his system.  He also knew the man wasn't going to take no for an answer so he leaned down careful and scooped some up.  Once the cool water reached his tongue he realized how thirsty he actually was and ended up drawing in several more gulps before slowing.  

 

Once they had both had their fill they continued in the direction of the power lines that Peter had spotted earlier.  They had gone just far enough that the sun was starting to get low enough that they were beginning to lose light and the temperature was beginning to drop.  Tony noticed that the kid was already shivering despite the fact that he had previously zipped his hoodie all the way up to his chin.   In fact, when the kid addressed him, he assumed it would be the boy telling him he was cold.

 

"T-Tony?" The child said, pausing his steps as he tried to gain his mentor's attention.

 

Tony turned around to face his shivering kid, "I know your cold buddy.  We'll stop soon and I'll try to help you get warmed up"

 

Peter hesitated, trying to decide how to continue.  "No, I mean, _I am_ cold but, but that's not what I was going to say.  I, um, I was just wondering if we could stop for just a,a minute.  I uh, I wanted to... you know... _try_ ", he said hanging his head low.

 

The man gave a slight smile to help ease the kid's anxiety.  "Alright.  What do you need me to do?"

 

Blushing, Peter, mumbled something about just not looking.  So Tony immediately pointed to a place with good coverage before turning his back, as promised, to give the kid some privacy.

 

After arriving at the somewhat secluded area the man has pointed out, Peter began to squirm in place as he tried to unzip his fly.  Once free from his jeans he found himself whimpering, unable to relax enough to actually _relieve_ himself.  To have been leaking just moments before, he was surprised with his inability to produce even one drop.  Then he heard his mentor in the distance.  "Just breath buddy"  He hadn't even realized that he was starting to hyperventilate but he just had to go so badly, painfully even, yet the urine sat in his bladder as if it were one solid mass than a liquid that should be easily expelled.  

 

He attempted to slow his breathing, willing himself to relax.  Then it happened.  A spurt escaped him only for his body to immediately clamp down and stop the flow.  All he could do was cry.  Again, he heard Tony from behind him.  "It's okay Pete, Relax and breath.  Let it happen Kiddo."  So Peter took a shaky breath and tried again.  This time when the pee began to trickle out of him he was able to stay relaxed enough to allow it to continue until he was finally, finally empty.

 

Tony had stood at the prescribed distance waiting for Peter to give him the go-ahead to turn back around.  He knew this was going to be hard for the kid so he had prepared himself to be patient as he waited out the kid's bladder's resolve quietly in the background.  That was until he heard the kid whimper and then start to breathe a little too fast and heavy for his liking.  He didn't hesitate to start to guide his boy through his anxiety. There was just a moment of silent victory when he heard liquid hit the ground only for it to stop within a second of starting followed by soft crying.  Tony sighed to himself and tried again to comfort his kid from a distance.  Just a few moments later he held his breath as he heard the sound of the boy's renewed stream pitter-pattering onto the ground not letting it out until Peter had finished and given him the signal that he could turn around again.

 

Despite the tear tracks on the kid's face, he looked much more comfortable.  No longer completely miserable and far less uneasy.  When Peter started to walk towards him, Tony quickly closed the distance between them, pulling the child into his chest.  "You did good buddy."

 

Peter huffed a laugh at the compliment as he wiped his eyes.  Only the fact that he felt _so much better_  was keeping him from being completely embarrassed by the fact that he had needed to be coached through and praised for going pee.  

 

With that behind them, they were able to walk at least a few more miles before it became too dark and cold for them to continue.  Tony spotted some fallen trees that would offer just enough coverage to keep the wind off of them.  He briefly considered if _he_ should go to sleep at all, fearing that whoever had ordered their capture would find them there but between the days stress and the long stretch of hiking they had done, he found his eyelids heavy the moment he sat down.  Surely if they were going to find them, they would have already and they were _so close_ to the town at this point.  They were practically out of the woods.  Tony's tired mind chuckled at the use of language as he gave in and laid down on the soft, mossy earth pulling the shivering spiderling close to himself, practically covering the kid with is own body to share his warmth.  They were soon both pulled into a light sleep.

 

As soon as the sun had started to rise, Tony was awoken with an empty stomach and a twinge in his bladder.  He had managed to untangle himself from Peter who had clung to him in the night, then walked just out of sight to take care of his morning necessities, the boy still soundly asleep. 

 

Tony's mind began to wander as he was finishing up his morning pee against one of the nearby trees.  He wondered how far away the stream they had drunk from the day before was.  It was unfortunate that they had, had no way to store and carry the water with them. His mouth was dry.

 

He returned to find his kid awake and quivering from the morning chill.  The look of relief that flooded the boy's pale face when he came back into sight didn't escape him.  "Sorry Bud, I didn't mean to scare you.  Just went over there pee real quick.  Thought you were still sleepin'."

 

"I guess I was", the boy answered, his teeth chattering slightly, "then I just woke up cold and I didn't see you.  I was worried."

 

Tony apologized again before helping the kid stand, he didn't seem quite steady.  Once Peter was on his feet, the man pulled him in close, rubbing his hands up and down the boy's arms to help him warm.  Then he looked him over, he wished he had something to feed him.  He knew the teenager's metabolism was insanely fast and if he, himself was hungry, he couldn't imagine how Peter must feel.  It seemed that the best plan of action was to just keep going.  He hoped they could reach help, _food, water, and a phone,_ by mid-day.  He quickly asked the kid if he needed to pee before started walking but the boy just shook his head in the negative.

 

Tony took a moment to consider if the kid really didn't need to go or if he was just planning on trying to hold it until he couldn't anymore again.  Tony had hoped that after yesterday Peter wouldn't put himself through that again, that he would just go when he needed to but only time would give him the answer to that question.

 

The fact was Peter did need to pee but it wasn't that bad, he really hadn't had that much to drink in the last twenty-four hours.  He hoped he could just hold it until they reached the town up ahead.  Peeing on the ground was not an experience he was eager to repeat but he wasn't going to tell his mentor that.  Instead, he leaned back into the man's arms, allowing himself to be held for a few more moments, just long enough to soak up enough warmth from his mentor's body that the shivering began to slow, then he pulled away so they could begin their day's trek.

 

Thirst making his decision for him, Tony started to wander away from the power lines and further into the forest in hopes of locating the stream the had used the day before to drink from.  After all, they couldn't just, not drink anything.  Not knowing there was a viable source of water nearby.  With Peter's super hearing they were able to locate it with a reasonable amount of time and it didn't take long for them to both satisfy their thirst and make their way back towards their original path.

 

The pace was much slower than it had been the day before.  Peter was sluggish, more than likely from low blood sugar and Tony didn't want to push him too hard.  By the time they had hit what Tony assumed by mid-day by the sun's position, they had only made it a little over half the distance towards their destination and nature was calling him again.  "Hey, Kid, we still have a few more hours of walking ahead of us and I need to take a leak.   You just stay put and I'll be right back, okay?" The boy didn't say anything.  He hadn't said anything in a while. He just nodded his head in confirmation.  Tony was sure that Peter had to also be feeling the effects of the water they had drunk hours before but he didn't ask.  He trusted now, that the kid would speak up when he was ready.

 

Tony walked a short distance over to some tall brush and took care of his business before returning to his protege's side.  Putting an arm around his shoulders to help him along.  That way he could quicken the pace.  He really didn't want to spend another night out in the open. 

 

Peter allowed himself to be guided by his mentor despite how childish it made him feel.  He was tired, weak with hunger and he really needed a bathroom.  He knew that the man had a point, there was no way to avoid having to pee on the ground again but he felt the need to try anyway.  The idea made his skin crawl.  He shivered slightly at the thought, this catching Tony's attention.  "You cold Kiddo?", the man asked with concern.  "It has to be close to seventy degrees in the sun right now..." He paused to put his hand on the teenager's forehead  before thoughtfully adding, "I don't think you have a fever..."

 

Peter looked away before answering, "I'm not cold...  I just, um, need to pee."

 

"Well, let me know when you want to stop, yeah?", Tony replied without judgment.

 

Peter was grateful that the man didn't push the subject of his bladder. It was just starting to become unbearable but he really didn't want to deal with it.  He wanted a bathroom.  He wanted a bathroom to magically appear right there in the middle of nowhere.  Then, lost in his thoughts he stumbled a bit causing the Tony to have to dive to catch him to prevent him from hitting the ground.  

 

After the near heart attack from having to catch a quickly crumbling teenager, Tony suggested they take a break but Peter protested that he was fine and that they shouldn't be wasting any time.  They needed to keep going.  Tony eventually had to relent and wrapped his arm around the kid's waist instead of his shoulders this time, as started walking again.  

 

It had been a couple hours since Peter had admitted that he needed to pee and now the situation with his bladder was becoming dire.  The problem was that he was so tired and hungry and his blood sugar was so low that he was barely able to support himself on his own.  He had been increasingly leaning more and more into Tony as they continued and at this point, the man was supporting a good bit of his weight for him.  Yet, the aching of his bladder was outweighing his embarrassment and Peter's cheeks burned as he admitted his need, "I, I need to pee _really_ bad."

 

Tony, was, of course, nothing but supportive.  "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

 

If possible Peter, blushed even more, "I, I don't know.  I m-might need help." 

 

"That's fine, Buddy.  _What do you need me to do?",_ the man repeated softly.  He was fully aware that the kid was struggling to keep himself up and moving.

 

Now Peter's eyes were watering.  He was so very tired and hungry, his head felt fuzzy and it was all making him emotional.  "I, I just don't think I can stand up if, if you l-let go...", the boy cried.

 

"Then I will just keep holding you up", the man answered sincerely. "I'll close my eyes okay.  You tell me when to open them again.  Yeah?"

 

Peter just nodded as Tony led him towards some bushes.  He knew that there was really no point in it, it was just the two of them but he thought it might make the kid feel a little better to think that he was somewhat covered. 

 

Thankfully it didn't take the boy as long this time to get his body to cooperate.  There was only a moment's hesitation before he was able to get his stream going.  Involuntarily sighing in relief as he did so. It took longer to empty his bladder than he had anticipated and he was starting to get embarrassed by the length of time it was taking him to finish when it finally slowed to a stop.  

 

Once he had himself situated again, Tony adjusted his grip on the kid to go from helping him stand to helping him walk again without a word.  

 

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the point where the houses of a quiet suburban neighborhood were becoming visible.  It was shortly after that, that Peter could no longer go any further on his own and Tony had to lift him into his arms.  As they started crossing the field that the wooded area had opened up into, they were spotted by a homeowner who had been kind enough to contact local authorities before heading towards them in a golf cart, offering to carry them to the road where they would be met an ambulance along with local law enforcement.

 

Tony was more than happy to accept the bottle of water that was handed to him, however, he had adamantly refused any medical attention in favor of staying with Peter as he was looked over by the emergency workers.  He had been concerned at first, that they might figure out the teenager was somehow enhanced but he figured if anything came up he could get them to sign an NDA later.  It wasn't necessary though.  He didn't require much care, at the hospital they had just hooked the boy up to an IV with some fluids and glucose. Soon after that, he had started to come back to himself,  begging Tony to get him some pizza.  Which, of course, he did. They were practically starving and as if to prove it, the two of them managed to completely finish off two very large pies.  

 

Once the doctors deemed Peter's blood sugar to be stable and were sure that dehydration no longer a threat, Tony had insisted that he be released into the care of his own facilities where his own doctors had already been filled in on the situation. The man had also taken the last few hours, while Peter recovered, to contact a very worried May, the team and of course arranged a way home. 

 

As it turned out, they were three hours outside of New York, both men slept the majority of the way home. The ride went pretty smoothly and Peter, despite having been pumped full of fluids, only needed to stop to use the bathroom once. Though as soon as they arrived back at the tower he was more than eager to visit the closest toilet again before heading up to the penthouse.  As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by May, who engulfed them each in a near suffocating embrace before sending them off to the showers.

 

After which, Tony left to them give the two of them some privacy while he met with the other Avenger's to see what they had found out about since he had contacted them last only to be told, "It's being handled, you should be resting"  They had already been through all of the available security footage and gathered some intel giving them some promising leads to follow up on. 

 

This was one of those moments where Tony was actually happy to have a team to help watch his back because the thought of having to do all of that himself would have been daunting at the moment.  All he wanted to do was sleep and make sure his kid was safe and happy. 

 

It took surprisingly very little effort to convince May and stay in one of the guest rooms at the penthouse that night rather than take Peter home.  Maybe she suspected that Tony needed reassurance that Peter was okay.  Or maybe she was still a little shaken up herself and just felt like Peter would be safer in a building surrounded by Avengers.  Either way Tony could not have been happier.

 

It was after midnight when May had excused herself to the guest room and rather than heading into their own rooms, Tony and Peter had stretched themselves out along the couch.  Laying together very much the same way they had the night before on the forest floor. One of Tony's arms wrapped around Peter's middle while Peter laid his head on the bicep of his other arm, his hand tucked under a pillow this time, rather than just supporting his own head off of the cold hard ground.

 

Tony smiled to himself because if someone had told him that someday he was going to be cuddling a teenage boy that he pretty much considered his son, all night on his couch, he would have laughed in their face and demanded they receive a mental evaluation.  Yet here he was.

 

He bent his head towards the kid and breathed in the smell of his ridiculous green apple-scented shampoo and planted a kiss right on top of his head. This causing the spiderling to swat towards Tony's face.  "Stop it Tony, 'm tryin' t' sleep"

 

Tony smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, I would hate for the Spider-baby to miss out on his beauty sleep"

 

" 'm fifteen", the boy yawned, "not a baby"

 

"Sure you're not", Tony replied with a fond chuckle.

 

Peter just adjusted himself impossibly closer to Tony, "Whatever... 'm goin' to sleep... G'night Tony, love you"

 

Tony's heart fluttered and a warm feeling spread across his chest.  He didn't know what he had done to earn this kid's love but without any hesitation, he kissed the kids head again, "Love you too Kiddo.  G'night."  Within minutes they were both peacefully sleeping, Tony's arm still draped over Peter, except now the boy was latched onto that arm pulling towards his chest.

 

That is exactly how May found them the next morning, careful not to wake them as she took several pictures with her phone, smiling fondly at the two of them the whole time before having to stifle a laugh, because never in a million year would she have ever imagined herself looking at _Tony Stark_ fondly.  Then again, never in a million years would have thought that the man would ever _practically adopt_ her nephew, which she supposed made him... family.  

 

With that thought, she headed into the kitchen to start some coffee before she quietly slipped back into the guest room to let them sleep. 


End file.
